Another Foolish Game
by Milley Black
Summary: AU - SasuNaru . Naruto and Sasuke never really got along, until their friends made them play some games that sure as hell, didn't help them to figure out what was happening between them.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone!_

_So after a long time wondering if I should do so or not, I posted the chapters of a short fanfiction I've wrote for Tumblr here. You will be able to find the fanfiction on my tumblr (**ichaichasasunaru**), by going in the Links of the description and going to the page **My Work** (or add "**milleyswork**" at the end of my tumblr url)_

_At first it was only a drabble I wrote seeing a picture of Naruto and Sasuke kissing. They've been my first OTP, and going back in the Naruto's fandom reminded me that I loved to write about them back in the days. Eventually, someone on Tumblr found the drabble (to not name her, her url is **Letsusura**) and forced me to write two more chapters._

_And I don't think you understand, when I say forced, I say she tortured me for days for it to happen. _

_Anyway, less talk about me, starting to talk about those two: the two next chapters are WAYS longer, so I hope you will bear with me^^ _

**Copyright**: the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, with the manga Naruto.

**Ship**: Sasuke x Naruto

**Summary**: AU - Series of One Shots. Naruto and Sasuke never really got along, until their friends made them play some games that sure as hell, didn't help them to figure out what was happening between them.

**Rating**: M. for language.

**Warning**: I'm not an English speaker (I am French, Viva la Revolution o/) so it is more than probable that there will be a lot of mistakes. I apologize for that

EDIT 24/03/2014: Many mistakes had been corrected, I hope it would be easier to read now :3 Have fun!

* * *

"I'm not gonna do that"

"You said dare, Naruto. You must do that!"

Naruto grumbled, pissed off by the situation. And how on earth Sakura came with this silly idea anyway?

This was just a normal afternoon at Kiba's house, playing Truth or Dare with most of their friends. Friends and Sasuke, obviously.

Not that Naruto though Sasuke wasn't a friend of his but... Let's face it, they didn't get along very well. Or mostly, they were always fighting one against the other.

After all it did make sense. Sasuke and Naruto knew each other since they were kids and Sasuke already had this kind of cold "I-don't-care-what-you-want" attitude that basically pissed Naruto off. But it happens they both shared the same group of friends so they had to accept each other. If accepting means "getting into every situation possible for them to fight", obviously.

Naruto probably should have known that playing Truth or Dare with his friends was meant to go wrong.

He probably should have known that while choosing "dare", he would at some point have to do a kissing dare.

But he probably never though this said dare would have to be done on Sasuke.

When Sakura came with this idea, Naruto looked at her with big eyes and refused right away. Which was the last thing he could do in a game like that.

"I don't care, I'm not gonna do it."

"Okay then," Sakura grumbled. "Then you'll have to kiss Akamaru."

"What the... Hey that's not fair!"

"Naruto's right," Kiba spoke up. "Akamaru doesn't deserve that!"

"Thanks for helping, man..." Naruto sighed.

Full of desperation, he glanced at Sasuke who hadn't said a word since Sakura told her dare. Surprisingly enough, he didn't seem to want to fight over what to do or not. He was just watching at how the situation was evolving, distant, like he does usually. Which pissed Naruto just a little more.

"And you have nothing to say to avoid the disaster?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked at him and Naruto could have sworn he saw him smirking for one moment.

"What are you scared about?"

"Excuse me?"

"You seem scared about what could happen, coward."

Naruto blinked in surprise at first, before growling in disappointment. As usual, Sasuke was provoking him, and the last thing Naruto wanted was to prove him right.

"I'm not a coward!"

"Yes you are."

"Alright I'll do it."

On the corner of his eye, he could see Sakura's mouth getting wild open, like she wasn't expecting Naruto to really give in. He didn't look at the others. Actually, he was looking at Sasuke dead in the eye, waiting for him to go back on his word so it doesn't happen. But Sasuke was just looking at him. Waiting.

So Naruto moved closer and closer, until finally being on Sasuke's lap. He was feeling his heart getting crazy over the fact he was actually doing that. Why on earth did he choose dare in the first place. Why on earth did it have to be Sasuke in the first place?

He moved his face closer to Sasuke and he could hear Ino giggles and still then, Sasuke wasn't moving. He was looking at him dead in the eyes with this stupid smirk of his. Naruto could feel his breath on his face, and his heart raced faster_. Why wasn't he doing anything?!_

"Giving up just now, coward?" Sasuke whispered to him, and it was it, it was enough for Naruto to break the last inches that were separating them.

And they kissed.

Naruto sure didn't except those lips to be that sweet. He didn't except to actually like the touch. He didn't except to actually want more.

He leant over, trying to get even closer. He put his hand on Sasuke's chest and was just - kissing him. And before he could even think about how wrong it was, before he could even think about letting go - Sasuke kissed him back. Naruto could feel his heart getting out of place, missing the information that was going on and racing with no end. The cold hand of Sasuke ended up on his neck to bring him closer, and Naruto didn't do anything to not let that happen. With his hand as well, he tried to do the same.

And it went on. The taste was pleasing, the feeling was pleasing, Sasuke was pleasing, and Naruto didn't want it to end. He wanted more actually. _Much more_. And Sasuke didn't seem to do anything to stop him when Naruto slightly bit his lips to open his mouth.

They could have gone much further if Ino's laugh didn't interrupt them and brought back Naruto into reality.

He was kissing Sasuke. Like, _the Sasuke_ that was pissing him off since they were 7_. The Sasuke_ he hated. _The Sasuke_ he wanted more of. _The Sasuke_ he didn't want to stop kissing.

Coming back to reality had a cold effect on Naruto. He stopped what he was doing, and disengaged. They had stopped kissing, but they were still close, and Sasuke was looking at him, kind of surprised Naruto stopped everything. And only seeing this made Naruto want to kiss him again. But he didn't. He _shouldn't_.

"Woah." Shikamaru said after a moment of them starring at one another. "How long have you been holding that one?"

Naruto didn't answer, feeling his cheeks as red as his mother's hair. During the rest of the afternoon, he avoided looking at Sasuke. But Sasuke, on the other hand, didn't stop looking at him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again folks! How are you? Fine, I hope? _

_Anyway here is the second chapter. Don't get fooled by the fact it came out quickly, I'm not a quick writer nor publisher. This fanfic is already over so I post everything in one bit. So here we are, already to the second chapter that is already more than twice longer than the first one._

_Still, you can always thanks Letsusura on tumblr to force me to write this fic that quickly. _

**Copyright**: the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto with the manga Naruto.

**Ship**: Sasuke x Naruto

I don't feel like posting the summarize, I mean, you know what happened.

**Rating**: Still M. for language.

_**Warning**: I didn't turn into an english speaker between those two chapters yet (but I wish I did), so then again, the english can be a little messy, I apologize for that. _

**Warning 2:** Something you will realize with the two following chapters: I love to show off the minor characters as well. To me they are as important as the main, in order to give a friendly ambiance. That's why I can focuse a lot on them in order to make the story move. That to be said, I think it is important for you to know that I absolutly love most of the ladies in this manga, especially, and you'll see that, Sakura, Karin and Ino. I know the fandom has a tendencie to hate on them due to their love interest in the two mains, but I really enjoy writing them as I do. I hope you will enjoy them just as well, at least in my fanfic (I will not force you to like them in the manga, don't worry ;D) and I wish you a good reading!

**Warning 3: **I sadly searched for the rules of the game I picked for this chapter _after_ I wrote the chapter. So those who know the game will realize this is not how you play it. But then again, I didn't really care until it was too late (bear with me, I wrote that between 2am and 5am)

Enjoy!

* * *

It was raining this day when they went to Sakura's. The sky had been threatening all day long and explosed on their way home.. Sakura's home was the closest one and after the last day of school for the week, all of those who were with her accepted her invitation to spend the rest of the afternoon at her home.

All. Even Sasuke.

It's been weeks since Naruto and him "shared" ("_forcefully_" Naruto always added in his mind) this one kiss at Kiba's. It had been a game, and yet, Naruto still felt unease. Ofcourse, It didn't stop them to pick fights most of the time. Naruto wouldn't do Sasuke the pleasure to show him how affected he was by this kiss. Neither him or Sasuke brought it up, even though Naruto could feel Sakura's amused look each time they were argruing. If him and Sasuke acted like nothing happened, Sakura proved everyday that she remembered. Naruto shook his head at this thought. Nah, he was thinking too much. Plus, he didn't get wy he would be bothered by now. This kiss was a game, and nothing else. It wasn't this piece of heaven Naruto tried really hard to forget about. Just a game.

"So what about we play it?" Kiba asked, pulling Naruto out of his mind in disbelief.

"What?"

"Could you even focuse, usuratonkachi?" the irritating voice of Sasuke answered.

"Go to hell" Naruto said. "So...?"

"Kiba wants us to do a stip poker", Sakura answered with a malicious smile.

Kiba had the doggiest smile Naruto ever seen. And then he made the connection. In this room were him, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Karin,Hinata, Kiba and Sai. If Naruto sure didn't want to see his cousin in lesser clothes, the idea to see one of the three other ladies without their shirts was appealing enough for him to smile stupidly.

"Hell yeah, let's do that!" Naruto said happily.

"You better erase that happy smile of yours, Naruto" Karin warned. "You didn't win yet."

"Don't worry, I don't intend to win against you" he replied with a wink, which was replied with a kick on his leg that made him grimace.

While Kiba was taking the cards they needed, Naruto could see Ino whispering something to Sakura's ear that made her giggle, while Hinata was blushing as Karin was telling her how they were going to bring each guy here naked in a few minutes with her method, while Sai was cluelessly trying to understand what they were saying. His glance fell at last on Sasuke, and Naruto frowned realizing he was quietly staring at him.

Sasuke wasn't one to play those kind of game. He wasn't one to accept playing those stuff in a room full of girls - especially knowing that three on four here already tried to flirt with him. Surely, Sasuke's preoccupation should have been to protest - not to stare at Naruto.

"What's that, bastard?"

Sasuke didn't answer, and merely grinned. "Hey I'm talking to you!" "You're not even going to last the first rounds, idiot." Sasuke finally answered.

"Wh-?! Hey that's not true, I can totally do it!"

"If your only motivation is to see Sakura's bra today? Not a single chance."

"Don't even underestimate me, bastard." Naruto provoked. "I will bring you naked as well!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Can't wait to see you try."

"I'm not gonna try, I'm gonna win, and you're gonna beg on me to have your clothes back, asshole!"

* * *

"Aren't you getting a cold Naruto?" Kiba teased. "I can give you back your socks if you want."

"Shut up" Naruto grounded as Karin started to cry out of laughter.

How could it happen that Naruto was the one with the least of clothes at this point?!

To be fair, they all put the same amount of clothes on them - underwear, swimmingsuit, pants, Tee-shirt, shirt, jacket, socks and shoes. And Naruto only had his underwear and Swimmingsuit at this point. He actually didn't except that anyone around this table could be that strong at cards. Sakura wan his jacket and she was still at the point where she had her shirt on. Ino was at the state where if she lost next round she'll loose her Tee-shirt as well. Karin and Hinata still had their jacket on, and Kiba, who won his shoes and socks, and Sai already lost their Tee-shirts.

But obviously, the most irritating was Sasuke, still fully dressed to the point he still had his shoes on, but taking a dear pleasure to have Naruto's shirt, Tee-shirt and pants next to him.

"You're sure you don't need those?" Sakura teased as well while putting Naruto's jacket on her shoulders. "Because if you go on that road, you'll be all naked in two rows."

"I can totally take back my clothes!" Naruto grounded again, waiting for Kiba to give the cards again.

"Yet Sasuke-kun still has them" Sai remarked.

"I think Naruto noticed" Ino added with a smirk. "He generously gave them away to him."

"I DIDN'T GIVE THEM ON PURPOSE"

"You're sure you don't need your clothes back Naruto?" Karin laughed. "You're getting all red, you're sure getting a cold."

The girls - Sakura, Ino, Karin and Kiba in fact, but Naruto wouldn't go back on his words - couldn't stop laughing at this point, to the greatest pain of Naruto. He could feel Sasuke's mocking look on him too, and Naruto was more than determined to not even glance at him - no way. Hell, he started to think that any game played in Sasuke's presence was cursed anyway.

The game went on a bit, but what followed was kind of a surprise. Not only Naruto didn't lose his last clothes, but Sasuke lost twice in a row. And then three times. _Four_. To the point Naruto was destabilised to see that Sasuke just lost his shirt. But the most destabilising was that Sasuke didn't seem to mind at all - while he actually had Sakura, Ino and especially Karin to look at him with the greatest of intention waiting for the next failure that will make his bare chest appearing. Naruto didn't really understand why the girls were so excited about it. Sai, Kiba and him were already half naked and none of the ladies looked at them with such a look. Hell, it was even insulting to this point, Sasuke couldn't be that great.

_Holy Shit what the fuck is that _Naruto thought and starred when Sasuke lost again and got over his tee-shirt as well.

Naruto hadn't be fair with the girls on this point. _Holy Fuck this wasn't what I expected_.

Ofcourse Naruto knew Sasuke was strong - they enough fight with their fists for him to know that - but he was so thin under his clothes that Naruto wouldn't have believed that Sasuke had THIS kind of body. He realized how wrong the thoughts he had were when he was caught by Sasuke while he was starring. Fast enough, Naruto looked away, feeling his cheeks getting warmer. '_Damnit_' was basically the only coherent thought Naruto had in his mind. Sasuke wasn't even that great, ofcourse! Naruto couldn't agree on how Sakura and Ino was blushing nor how Karin was about to faint, obviously! Sasuke was a guy, and Naruto was a guy, and there is no way he could actually think the man he passionally made out with a few weeks earlier was hot.

_'Note to self, never accept a game in Sasuke's presence ever again'._

The game continued for a few more rows were Naruto was doing everything not to peek on Sasuke's up his cards - it was wrong, wrong wrong, _so damn wrong_ - but he eventually did and each time, Sasuke caught his look before smirking back to his card - wrong, triple wrong, freaking wrong and why _the fuck_ is he smiling damnit you fucking Sasuke what the hell. However, neither Sasuke nor Naruto lost for the few rounds that followed. Karin and Ino, distracted, lost their tee-shirt a few rounds latter. If it was obvious Naruto wouldn't stare at his cousin's breast under any circonstance- hell this was disguisting - he realized quite to his horror that he peeked much more to see Sasuke's body that he did to Ino's. And the more it went on, the more Naruto could see Sasuke's face becoming more and more expressive - which was kinda an effort in itself - more and more mocking and probably even more aroussing than ever. And if obviously it wasn't enough to realize that he liked to starre at his friend/enemy's chest better than a gorgeous girl's, he suddenly remembered their kiss the other day, and even shaking his head couldn't send it away. It was this damn kiss fault if Naruto wasn't feeling well around Sasuke and was acting weird in front of him, that was for sure. This bastard must have done something to him, and was sure taking much more pleasure in that situation than he did, it has to. That son of a...

"Usuratonkachi, your turn to deal." Sasuke called him out as he gave him the cards Naruto was supposed to distribute to everyone.

_Yeah definitly this fucker's fault_. Naruto's face must have showed up a bit of his internal struggle because Sasuke frowned at the very moment Naruto looked away. Naruto gave the cards to everyone and the party went on.

As it should have been expected, Naruto lost. Thanks to God, Karin stopped the game just before Naruto had to remove his underwear ("There is no way anyone here will make me look at my cousin's dong, is that clear?!"). As sun came by, and that the hours were running, Kiba stated it was probably better to head back home before their parents start to worry. If for exemple, Sakura was sweet enough to give back Naruto's jacket with only a teasing comment and that Kiba was still an ass for saying he could still have given back a sock to Naruto earlier to "hide the dong Karin wouldn't see" while he gave back Naruto his stuffs, Sasuke was triple of an ass by not moving his own off to give Naruto's clothes back. Which mean that when everyone was standing up to get prepared to leave, Naruto had to go right to Sasuke - who still didn't put his t-shirt back who the hell did that - to ask him for his clothes. Ofcourse. As if being mostly naked in front of Sasuke wasn't enough he had to ask for his clothes back. Because of course when he arrived in front of Sasuke, this one didn't even draw a gesture or a word in order to do what he should.

"Give me back my stuff." Naruto said right to the point.

"Is that seriously all that you got?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow and raised his pretty ass of that chair - not that Naruto had checked though.

"I shouldn't even have to say something, bastard." Naruto grumbled. "Give me back my clothes."

"Hn. No". Sasuke moved up to the door that lead outside, letting Naruto like a half naked idiot near the table for a few seconds before he started running after him.

"What the hell, asshole?! That's not fair!"

Sasuke turned to him and smirked.

"Beg for it."

Oh. The. Asshole.

Sasuke went outside and Naruto was trying to find back his words. Ofcourse Sasuke wanted to play on it by making Naruto goes naked - or so - outside. Fucking Sasuke who fucking played on his fucking words. God Naruto fucking hated him. But more than he hated him, Naruto needed his clothes. So ofcourse, he ended up following him outside.

"Com'on, Sasuke!" Naruto grumbled, putting at least his jacket on his shoulders before going out. "It's not because you've been lucky enough to beat me today than you have to act like you wan"

"I think it is exactly what happened." Sasuke frowned, amused.

"What? That you wan? Nah, I just let you think so. So now, clothes."

"You let me take those too", Sasuke sighed. "It's probably easy for you to get them back then."

_He's playing with me, damnit._

"Are you seriously gonna let a comrade naked in the cold?!"

"Are you seriously asking me if I care?"

"Asshole."

Sasuke smirked and still didn't give back the clothes. Naruto then had an idea. A freaking, stupid idea, probably the worst he ever had but - hey it might just as well work.

"Look Sasuke I don't wanna hurt you so give them back to me before I start to use my strength against you."

"Do I need to remind you you lost your last fight against me?"

"Alright you give me no other choice."

Sasuke was probably expecting something - but he was certainely not expecting that Naruto would kiss him. Or at least Naruto thought, as Sasuke stiffen under him as Naruto was trying to bring him closer.

Sasuke didn't respond right away, tense, but he wasn't moving away either. If he was thinking about the kiss as a diversion, he still could notice this damn taste that he tried to burry since that day at Kiba's. And when he felt Sasuke's hand behind his head, when he felt him suddenly answer it, he totally forgot those two elements and focused on the warmth that was coming out from it. Their breathes were mixing, muddling up their sensations. Naruto didn't even care that they were out a house, half naked, at the eye of anyone, or in the cold of the after rain. All he cared about was Sasuke's month against his and how normal it seemed at this moment - as if this warmth was what the most natural part of himself, even if it made him go out of breath, even if his flesh was almost burning under everything Sasuke touched. Hell, especially if his flesh was almost burning under everything Sasuke touched. How on earth did he come to complain about this kiss, damnit? Why on earth did he want to forget it? The closer he got from Sasuke, the closer he could feel his flesh under his, the more he felt his breath on his face, the more he wanted it.

"Naruto What the hell are you doing we must go ho-"

Interrupted Naruto suddenly got off of Sasuke's month to turn his head to see his cousin, month wild open and face as red as her hair, looking at him with rond eyes.

"Fuck- I mean - Fuck Sorry I just- I - woah- I go back and-"

"That's okay" Naruto said out of breath getting off of Sasuke.

His heart was racing and he was suddenly realizing everything he left aside for this piece of heaven. How on earth did he enjoy it again?! He remembered why he did that in the first place and took his clothes back from Sasuke, who didn't even make a move to block him from it.

"Thank you for your cooperation!" Naruto said with a fake teasing smile, trying to calm down the beating of his heart, trying to show Sasuke that is was all a prank. Because that was what it was right? Just a prank to get back his clothes.

But then it hit him. Sasuke wasn't reacting at all like he thought he would. Actually Naruto didn't know what he thought would be Sasuke's reaction, but he surely didn't except to see Sasuke's eyes seeming so lost, so clueless - even if it was only for one second. Naruto's smile faded right away, at the moment Sasuke looked away and moved his way back inside, without a word, without even another reaction that would make sense. Naruto was just left here, his clothes in hands, realizing how cold it was outside, but not understanding what bring them to it. Karin moved her ways to Naruto, slowly, waiting for a reaction that she would understand; Feeling her getting closer, Naruto tried to take back his best after-prank seems to have been enough.

"What the hell was that?" Karin whispered, looking frenetically between him and the door Sasuke passed. "

Nah, doesn't matter" Naruto said jokingly though the heart wasn't in it. "Needed to take my clothes back."

"Don't think you'll get away with that, young man!" Karin grumbled. "You're gonna tell me everything starting to the most important question: What do his lips tastes like?"

Naruto rolled her eyes and pinched her cheek as he came back on the inside to put his clothes back again - trying to ignore her cousin outside that was growling, and his heart that was pounding. And when he thought things couldn't get any worse, Sasuke passed right next to him, without even looking at him, without even saying a word to him, and left the house - just like that.

This is at this point Naruto knew he screwed up. And badly.


	3. Chapter 3

_Space. The Final Frontier. The... Okay yeah, no need to quote Star Trek here. _

_Hello there folks! How do you feel? I hope you had a great day!_

_Here is the final chapter. I think I will write a chapter bonus at some point, but then, I'll probably never do it, so don't really expect it. _

_This fic is the second fanfic I ever finished (if we don't count the One Shots I wrote). The first one was also a fanfic SasuNaru, (but it was when I was 14 and I forbid anyone to try to find it) so I really do think this ship brings me luck. _

_This chapter is really long tho, (near 10k words) and it seems that Tumblr didn't fully work when I tried to publish it on it. _

_Then again, let's all thanks Letsusura (*coughts*) to have motivated me (*coughts* threatened me *coughts*) to finish this fanfic!_

_Anyway, I hope you will enjoy it just as much as I enjoyed writing it._

**Copyright:** the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto with his manga Naruto

**Ship:** Still Sasuke x Naruto

**Rating:** Still M for language, and a lot of sex mention.

**Warning:** Not only I didn't turn english yet (Whyyy) but as this chapter is really long and had been written during the night, the mistakes are flowing everywhere. I also think it isn't as great as I would expect it to be, I do think I could have done much better.

**Warning 2:** This is the chapter that made me realize how much fun I used to have by writing every of those characters. Some of them may sound a bit OOC, but I mostly blame it on the fact it's an AU, and things are different in an AU.

**Warning 3:** It's not really a warning, but I want to let you know that the box they are playing with exist. I actually have it at home and I used it. It is not play this way usually but I thought it would be better if it was a bit more spicy. Also, yeah, this game is as fucked up as it seems in this chapter.

* * *

The rain had been pounding for days at this rate. When it wasn't, the sky was grey, just as Naruto's mind those last few days.

On this Friday afternoon, he was lying in his bed, trying to cover the sound of the rain under the musics playing on his computer, his sore face buried in his pillow. This was probably the worst shitty week he ever had. He was trying as hard as possible to not think about it when someone knocked at the door.

"If you're Karin just go away" he grumbled "I'm going to come in and kick your freaking ass for that comment." his cousin's voice came at him.

Before he could even protest, Karin opened the door, closed it after her, and sat on his bed.

"Damnit you can't enter a room without being invited in, Karin" he growled.

"Obviously I can. At least I've knocked." She frowned before taking his face, not letting him agrue. "Damn, and I thought you knew how to fight."

"Oh, give me a break!" Naruto tried to disengage but Karin wouldn't let him go.

"Mymy, did he hit your snarky come-backs abilities as well?"

"Can't you go bother anyone but me?" he sighed in annoyance.

"Not when my lovely cousin needs to be annoyed."

""Lovely"?"

"Yeah, doesn't sound right does it?" she tried to joke, and at least Naruto had something looking like a smile.

He knew he couldn't make her go away at this rate, but he knew as well that there was no way to bring him to talk about it. Hell he wasn't even sure what "it" was. She seemed to wait for something, but seeing Naruto wasn't saying anything, she sighed and got up, before going next the computer.

"Green Day?" She asked looking at the band that was playing. "Would it kill you to be original Naruto?"

"My room, my rules." he mumbled. "Don't touch my computer!"

But ofcourse, as she was his cousin, she didn't listen. Probably something in the Uzumaki's gene. So as any proud Uzumaki, she did what every Uzumaki would have done in that situation. She stopped the song that was playing to put the first shitty remix she could find on Youtube.

"TURN THAT OFF" Naruto exclaimed as he got out of his bed.

"Trust me it hurts me as well as it hurts you" she lied with the most obvious pleased smile of all time. "So you're gonna talk or should I find something shittier?"

"You wouldn't dare"

"I think there is a Chipettes's version of Call me Maybe, I'm sure you would enjoy"

"I hate you"

"I know. So. Answers."

She crossed her legs, blocking the computer from his sight with her body. Naruto sighed and passed a hand on his neck.

"What answers do you want?"

"And I thought I could have an intelligent conversation with you" she teased a bit. "I'm talking about the elephant in the room here."

"Why would you want me to talk about you?"

He recieved her shoe in the face.

"I had it coming haven't I?" he moaned, rubbing his nose.

"You bet you have!" she grumbled, crossing her arms on her chest. "I'm talking about how you and the guy you made out with twice already acted all this week."

And she ofcourse had to put it in such a way. He felt his cheeks get warmer as he started to remember the situations he tried to forget for weeks now.

"I thought you'd know his name is Sasuke since you've been stalking him since you're like, 12" he avoided to answer.

"I assumed you would figure out better who I was talking about since you kissed him TWICE already" She smirked.

I should never have told you about the first one." he muttered.

"Yeah yeah, can we stop talking about the things we already know and talk about what happened today?"

Naruto sat back on his bed with a sight, and put his hand on his forehead. He wished he could avoid the conversation, in any way, but he couldn't think to anything to say to stop it from happening. He wasn't in the mood for this.

Sasuke had been avoiding him all week. All the freaking week. It never happened before and it made no sense at all. He wouldn't even look at him, at this point, and for some reasons, it was pissing Naruto off. And it eventually ended up with them having a fight before the end of the day, in front of basically everyone. This week has been shitty as hell.

"Look I get you mean well." he groaned. "But I can't even put my finger on what happened myself so..."

"So I'm gonna be here to help you out." Karin had one of those rare true smile, as she stopped the music playing - thanks god. After a moment of silence, where Naruto tried to pull together what happened this last week, he started quietly.

"I don't know what's wrong with him." he started quietly. "I'm sure not the best for that, but at least usually... We get along."

"You mean when you fight and insult each other?" Karin pointed out.

Naruto shrugged. "I've never felt like it was mean spirited, y'know. This was always something we agreed on, we didn't really try to hurt each others."

Or at least until today, he added in his mind. When they fought that day, Sasuke was pissed and wanted to end it quickly. He gave him a strong blow just so he could leave the fight fast. Usually, this is some kind of... game that goes on for a dozen of minutes at least. Naruto was the one who started the fight to provock something - anything! -, a reaction, or something like that in Sasuke! At least that he would.. Talk to him. No one could sort out the bad things that happened by staying silent. Not even Sasuke.

"More than the fight" Karin interrupted him in his thoughts, "what is strange is that you barely talked in the week. Usually you both always find the first occasion to pick up on the other."

"We don't do that," Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You always do that." Karin smirked. "You both do that like it is something you need to do, like breathing."

"You're watching ways too much into it." Naruto replied.

"You said it yourself: I stalk Sasuke since I'm 12. Those are things I've picked up."

Naruto frowned but reminded silent. He didn't really know how to take this affirmation. What, does it mean they were so obvious in their relationship? He wouldn't except Sasuke to really care that much - if that was what Karin meant. Actually, thinking this statement made him realize most of the problem.

"Sasuke doesn't care." he stated after a minute of silence.

"What do you mean he doesn't care?" it was his cousin's turn to frown.

"He doesn't care about... Whatever is between us." Naruto shrugged. "It was always just a game, how we talked to each other, or fought or..."

"Was it just a game for you?" Karin cut him.

"Well..." Naruto hesitated. She didn't let him answer. "Does it mean you don't care?"

"Wh- ofcourse not!" he snapped.

"So why do you assume he doesn't?"

That was at this very moment he realized something: he really hated his cousin.

"Are you trying to apply into a psychological school?" he sighed.

"Next lesson on, why are you always avoiding the conversation when we start to talk about what Sasuke may feel?" she replied, annoyed. "Are you afraid to face the fact it may have done something to him that you kissed him?"

Naruto froze right away. He hadn't thought about it. Or at least, he did his best to avoid thinking about it. It was true that it was since the kiss that Sasuke had avoided him, but... But Naruto didn't really want to believe it was the reason Sasuke avoided him.

"I didn't think he would care." he quietly whispered to himself.

"Because you didn't perhaps?"

Naruto stayed silent at this remark. Now he could definely say he was lost. Ofcourse he cared. Since they first kissed at Kiba's he cared. Since Sasuke returned all his kisses he cared. Since Sasuke seemed that lost after the last one, he cared. Since he was always feeling something when it happened, he cared. But he didn't want to think about it. Because it was Sasuke and whatever he'd say about it, Sasuke was his friend. Friends don't kiss each other. Unless it's a was the case the first time. Not really the second one. Was it the reason Sasuke was so pissed? Then why wouldn't he have punched him when it happened and rowled something like "Never do that ever again" or whatever bullshit Sasuke can be threatening about? Sasuke would have sorted out what happened. Unless he cared.

"Look" Karin said after a moment of silence. "Think about it, and then when you're done, go talk to him. Force him to listen to you or whatever. You're both acting like two brats and it's painful to watch."

Naruto nodded and Karin stood up, went next to him and pat her cousin's shoulder, then left the room, leaving Naruto with his thoughts.

* * *

"Tell me again why we're going?"

"Because otherwise Kiba will kill us."

"Tell me again why we care?"

"Because he's your best friend, that's why."

Naruto sighed, walking down the street with Karin. It seemed that Kiba had the house for himself today, which brought him to think that a Saturday Evening in an empty house was not even to consider. He texted Naruto and Karin in the afternoon and now, they were walking to the Inuzuka's house. Usually, Naruto would actually think it was a good idea. Except the two last time Kiba was in a room with him and his group of friends, he had to kiss someone. He could still hope that it wouldn't happen today - Sasuke wouldn't come, not after what happened those last days - but it didn't mean Naruto was looking forward to it either. He barely slept that night, after Karin and him talked, and Saturday has, so far, been really tiring. He played video games basically all day to avoid thinking about this last week, but each time the loading screen was appearing, the wild thoughts he tried to forbid were coming back to him like the punch in the face he recieved the day before. The more he thought about Sasuke, the more confused he was. And he didn't want to be confused. He really didn't want to. That was part of the reason he accepted to join them, it would at least change his mind. They arrived the Inuzuka's house after some times and were welcomed by the barking of their numberous dogs. After avoiding them - that could totally be an Olympic Game, Naruto joked - they managed they way to the door. They entered without knocking - it was Kiba's after all, it was almost Naruto's second house - and made their way to the living room.

"At last!" Kiba gapsed before coming at them. "You took your time!"

"What do you want, we like to make people wait" Karin teased before kissing him on the cheek, then turning the the people in the living.

The room wasn't that full. Or at least, knowing that they were a lot in their clique, there weren't as much people as expected. Ino was sat on the ground, talking with Shikamaru about something that their fathers seem to have done the past week. On the couch, Sai listened to Lee talking with a lot of animation about the running competition that he had to pass in a few days. Karin joined Ino right away, sitting just next to her to listen to all the stories she could get.

"There will be only us?" Naruto asked Kiba, since they were both still at the entry of the living room.

"We're only waiting for Sakura and we should be ready" Kiba said. "She brings the pizzas."

"Bless her." Naruto joked.

"Come with me." Kiba made a movement toward the kitchen and Naruto followed - a kitchen could only meant good things.

Once in it, Kiba opened the fridge and showed up the different alcohols they had.

"Cool isn't it?" Kiba smirked. "Hana bought most of them."

"And she left it for you?" Naruto was surprised.

"Well, not for me" Kiba insisted on this last word. "She except to throw a party tomorrow."

"And we're gonna take her alcohol?"

"That's what little brothers are for!" Kiba laughed and Naruto couldn't help but follow.

He wasn't such a huge fan of alcohol to be honest - but he knew that drinking a bit before watching an horror movie was the best thing to do with his group. Having a drunken Lee trying to hold the screen to tell the character which way to go with a drunken Sakura trying to bring him up at his place but falling doing so because of her drunken clumsyness was something to see more than once in a lifetime.

"KIBA" Lee's voice screamed from the living. "YOU'RE BEING A SHITTY HOST."

"I guess it means they arrived!" Kiba left the kitchen and Naruto was about to follow when he realized.

"They"?

He almost ran into the living room and got the answer to his silent question right away.

Sasuke was also here, just with Sakura. Why on earth Kiba didn't tell him?!

"You're being late!" Kiba smiled, sniffing the pizzas. "What flavors?"

"Good evening too, Kiba." Sakura rolled her eyes and took the pizzas away. "Multiple flavors. And if you want to complain about the lateness, complain to him." she pointed Sasuke with a movement of head. "You don't know how hard it was to drag him along."

It was more than obvious than Sasuke didn't want to be here in the first place. When he was making those kind of face, Naruto could easily see that the annoyed face he was making most of the time was just a mask or something like that, because here, it was clear as hell that Sasuke was pissed. He put his hands in his pocket, almost didn't look at Kiba and scanned the room with his black eyes. When his glare fell on Naruto, he directly tried to head back to the open door that lead outside.

Outch. Harsh.

Sakura caught firmely his arm with her free arm and smiled at Kiba before whispering something to Sasuke. From where he was, Naruto couldn't hear what she said, but it seemed it was enough for Sasuke to not attempt to escape again. He tried not to think about it, but Naruto felt hurt. If it wasn't clear enough that Sasuke was angry at him, now it came to the point Sasuke almost walked out of a party just because he saw him. That was fucking painful. They were friends, damnit, couldn't he look over a silly game?! It was just a kiss damnit. A freaking kiss. Nothing to make a damn about, right? Except even Naruto was making a damn about it in the end. Wasn't he the one who remembered all of those kisses as if they just happened? Who was he kidding, even He couldn't look over the game here. But he wasn't Sasuke. Sasuke was slightly better than him in some points - but not more, obviously, Naruto added furiously in his head - and Naruto was sure than romance was one of those things. After all, seeing how many girls Sasuke has around him everyday, he wouldn't even be surprised that...

Wait, did he think "romance"?

Naruto felt a familiar yet shameful heat taking over his cheeks and he looked away. That was why he didn't want to think about it. He always finished to say nonesense.

"Naruto!" Sakura called as she came next to him. "Would you help me cut the pizzas please?"

"Why don't you ask I-"

"Oh thank you for your help!" Sakura cut him by taking forcefully his arm and lead him in the kitchen. No matter how much Naruto would protest, he wasn't strong enough to fight against Sakura. And even if he wanted to, he would regret it. Forced to help, he took the two pairs of scissors and helped Sakura out.

"It's been a while we didn't talk!" Sakura said after a little moment of dizziness to clean the kitchen before instaling the pizzas to be cut.

"We talked yesterday before the end of the day" Naruto smiled. "Remember, in,huh, the last class of the day, when you told Kiba and I that we should screw each other if we wanted to keep being that loud, that at least the sound will interest somebody on porbhub?"

"How on earth do you remember that but you are not able to remember the lesson that was going on?" Sakura looked at him with big eyes and red cheeks - it was the kind of words she was saying when she was angry and didn't want anyone of any sort to hear her say.

"Are you seriously still wondering?" he teased, cutting the pizzas in small parts for everyone.

She laughed, doing the same "yeah, so not that long, but let's face it, when is the last time we had a conversation?"

"I believe it was before this said lesson when you talked about Sai's oncoming exposition in the library." Naruto remembered.

She crushed his foot with hers. "You're killing me Naruto."

"You're the one hurting me right now" he grimaced and then they both laughed. "So are you gonna avoid the question you want to ask me any longer or you'll go straight to the point?" Naruto finally asked when he saw that Sakura wasn't kin to talk again.

"Is it that obvious?" she sighed.

"I can read in you like a book when you're not trying to kill me with your foot crushing." he teased.

She had a faint smile and Naruto waited. He knew Sakura since he was a kid, basically, he knew her for as much time as he knew Sasuke. At this point he just waited to see what was bothering her.

"Okay then..." she took a deep breath. "Whatever happened between Sasuke and you, please, do something."

Why did it have to always be about Sasuke?! First Karin, now Sakura, what the freaking fuck.

"Don't start you too" he hissed. "Karin didn't leave me alone with that yesterday, don't start now."

"Actually we talked about it too, Karin and I" Sakura continued. "We worry about you two."

"There is nothing to worry about." he sighed.

"Oh dear, Naruto, are you really that blind?" Sakura rolled her eyes. "Anyway, please, at least, talk to him, something!"

"Don't bother yourself too much about it." Naruto tried to rassure her with a smile. "We will have to deal with it."

"I do bother! Whoes work was it to force Sasuke out today, do you think it was easy? Plus,please, don't interpret it, but not having to see you two bickering is ways too weird."

"... So you want us to bicker again?" He frowned, before getting hit on the arm by her.

"See? Interpreting!"

He rubbed the place she hit with his hand and sighed. It was always Sakura's biggest problem though. She cared too much. And if she dared team up with his cousin for whatever-they-want-him-to-do-with-Sasuke, it could only mean bad things.

As they finished to cut the pizzas, they put the pieces into different plates and headed to the living room. They were, ofcourse clearly welcomed by Lee and Shikamaru that seemed to have waited for that pizzas all their lives. Naruto tried not to look at Sasuke, who put himself near Shikamaru and Ino.

Naruto then sat on the ground next to Karin and Kiba when this last one exclaimed. "So, I thought about a game!"

"... A game?" Naruto froze. "No offence Kiba but your games are lame."

"They are not lame" Ino pointed out. "You are lame at them."

"That's not true!" Naruto defended himself. "I-"

"Last time you ended up in your underwear if I recall," Sai said casually. "Ino must be right on that."

"AH!" Ino exclaimed, pointing at Sai.

"Seriously?!" Lee looked at him in surprise. "Well, Naruto, it was a bad luck day, it will get better today!"

"It can't get worse than that." Shikamaru added and Naruto growled. He could see Karin's smile during all this discution. He didn't like it.

"What game do you have in mind, Kiba?" Sakura asked.

Kiba had one of this smile only him could do before he took a box that was on the fourniture behind him. No one seemed to know what it was, and he opened it. It revealed many strange cards.

"Let's play "Never have I ever" with those cards."

There was a moment of silence before Karin starts laughing.

"I'm not gonna play that." she said. "This can't be serious."

"What's a "Never have I ever"...?" Lee asked cluelessly. On that point though, Naruto was on Lee's side. In fact, only Karin, Ino, Kiba and Sakura seemed to know what it was about. Or at least Sai, Lee and Shikamaru seemed just as lost as Naruto here, while Sasuke didn't make a sound.

"Don't tell me you never played that?" Kiba faked being horrified. "We definitly need to play then!"

"Last time I played that" Ino started to say with hollow eyes, "I finished barely naked screaming all the sins I did in my life." Then her smile was uplifted. "We definitly need to play that!"

"Why am I sure it is a bad idea?" Shikamaru stated, looking at Ino with almost worry.

"Because it sounds like a bad idea." Naruto pointed out. "Kiba, care to explain?"

"It's a drinking game, idiot."

Everyone was surprised to hear Sasuke answer. Naruto first. He who avoided looking at him since they arrived in the living room, now he could barely take his eyes away from him. But Sasuke kept his eyes closed - doing his hardest to not look at him. Also, he sounded colder than ever, Naruto noticed. Naruto bit his lip in anger to such a reaction. Why on earth was he reacting this way?!

"Yeah, like he said," Kiba finally spoke again. "We will all have some drinks, and each of us will read one of the statements on those cards." He showed up the black cards on which were written at least half a dozen of statements. "Those are statements like "Never have I ever ended up totally washed after a party". The game is simple, if you have, you drink one shot, if you have never ever, you don't."

"This is basically the game to determine who's a whore here," Karin said. "Or at least it's how Suigetsu puts it."

"Hit Suigetsu for me next time you see him," Sakura told her.

"Consider it done."

"Male or Female whore for that matter," Kiba smirked. "After all, we're all sinners in the end."

"Hearing you saying something that poetic in a terrible sentence could almost be scary." Sai smiled.

"Yeah I know I should apply with you for that art school." Kiba winked. "Shika, come help me with picking up the drinkings."

Shikamaru grumbled in discomfort but stood up and joined Kiba in the kitchen. It didn't take long for them to return. Just long enough for Lee to worry out loud about how it would turn out, since he was the only one here who could barely stand alcohol. Long enough for Karin to have stolen the cards to read some of them when she still could. Long enough for Ino and Sakura to tell Sai that there were no need to be afraid and for him to actually buy it. Long enough for Naruto to look at Sasuke at some point, Sasuke who didn't move a bit, Sasuke who still avoided looking at him by looking at anywhere else in the room. Naruto was definitly hurt by this. He would like to not care, he would like to not think about it just like he did those last few days. But having him right in front of him, not saying a word - it sounded like a nightmare just to face it for some minutes. Sakura and Karin were right. Sasuke and Naruto used to pick up on each other ways too much for it to be okay when none of them were doing so.

It was already too long.

"Everyone," Karin called out reading the cards "You better be virgins if you want to stay sober this evening."

"There are questions about sexual intercourse?" Sai asked, frowning.

"No, she's saying that because she read a question about kitten," Sakura teased. "How terrible are those questions?"

"First one here, "Never have I ever been tempted to do BDSM"" Karin read.

"... KIBAAAAA" Ino called. "WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE CARDS?"

"THOSE ARE MY SISTER'S" Kiba screamed on his way back from the kitchen, with a lot of little glasses and Shikamaru carrying out the bottles."Why?"

"I think none of us want to know how you rather being taken," Sakura pointed out.

"I have a cousin that has fragile ears here." Karin said, reading more questions.

"Com'on, it's not like you did anything yet after all!" Naruto laughed. "Right?"

Karin didn't answer and continued reading the cards. Which basically freaked Naruto out.

"Right?!"

"Too fragile."

"... OH MY GOD KARIN!"

They lost Kiba at that moment, as he couldn't stop laughing at Naruto's face.

"We better try to avoid the most sexual ones right?" Ino giggled. "None of us would survive."

"Yeah we'll do that." Kiba laughed. "There are enough statements on one card to avoid them."

"There are some with mostly sexual questions." Karin said. "On this one the least hard may be "Never have I ever gave nor recieve any blowjob those last three monthes." The least hard."

"We will deal with it!" Kiba laughed.

"Shouldn't it get hard to have a blow job?" Ino joked with a mocking smile.

Sakura covered her mouth, horrified. "Oh my god Ino, please, don't do sexual undos."

Peeking at eyes on Shikamaru, Lee and Sai, Naruto was at least relieved to realize he wasn't the only one to be scared. He dared looking at Sasuke, and he thanked god he did so. Sasuke's face was loosing its rare colors each time Karin read a question aloud, and he looked at the cards like a scaredy cat that was expecting them to explode. Realizing that, Naruto started to laugh until his lungs hurt - but happily, no one noticed why he started laughing and just thought he went manic over the questions with some late minutes.

"So, do we play, or do we..."

"Ino, if you have a joke in mind, please keep it for yourself." Sakura cut Ino and the blonde started pouting.

"The more you talk, the less I want to know." Shikamaru said after a moment.

"Perfect, because we are going to know a damn lot" Karin laughed. "Here we go!"

She looked at the alcohol and picked - as she said - the one that won't affect them much first. With those kind of game, it was the best thing to do. She poured an equal density of alcohol in each glasses that were then religiously given to everyone by Kiba. Once it was done, Kiba took the first card, just like he was about to read a very important text, and started out. "An easy one to start with. "Never have I ever lied to a teacher to put a comrade in trouble!" So?"

Everyone looked at their glasses without a sound.

"Usually we lie to get the comrade out of trouble" Shikamaru said. "Your first question was lame."

"I should have gone with the Strip tease one" Kiba grumbled.

"Gimme" Karin took the box and read one card. "Never have I ever heard my parents have sex."

"Here we go" Kiba laughed and drank a shot.

Naruto shortly followed, then Sakura and Sasuke. Shikamaru, Sai, and Lee, looked at them with a slight terror in the eyes, while Karin and Ino snickered to themselves.

"How on earth did you hear that?" Lee asked, horrified.

"Thin walls." Sakura said. "This is what triggered my teen rebellion."

"Walking out to take a pee," Kiba nodded. "I didn't want to touch my dick, after that."

"Thanks for the details man." Naruto grimaced. "Nightmare for me, I was a kid. I didn't know. I walked in."

"And a full life of trauma ahead." Ino laughed out loud.

"I think my mother still can't look at me in the eyes because of it."

"I think she does." Karin said.

"Yeah but in an alternative universe, she wouldn't."

"And you, Sasuke?" Sai asked, turning to the only one who reminded silent.

Sasuke first seemed like he didn't want to answer. But then he gave in. "A prank my brother pulled on me saying my parents needed to see me right away in their bedroom."

"Okay, that was pure evil." Ino commented.

"You've never met Itachi, he is pure evil." Naruto joked, and he could swear that for one tiny second, he saw Sasuke smile to it. But just as fast as it appeared, it disappeared. However, Naruto couldn't help but feel happy about it. No matter how mad Sasuke was at him, he could still make him smile with lame jokes.

"Naruto, your turn!" Kiba gave him the box, and Naruto could check his card. Karin didn't joke when she said that most of those questions were harsh.

"Never have I ever waken up in the bed of someone else without remembering how I ended up here."

Karin and Kiba drank. "

Wait I am not surprised about this incarnation of the devil that is Kiba..." Sakura started.

"Hey!" Kiba groaned.

"But what about you Karin?" she continued like she hadn't been interupted.

"I was drunk." Karin shrugged. "It was at a party at Suigetsu. I don't know what happened."

"Remind me why I don't look over you when you go at those parties?" Naruto asked.

"Because you would lose your dick right away."

"Fair enough."

"Nobody cares about my thrilling story?" Kiba asked. "It implies a lot of naked ladies!"

"Really?" Lee asked with his big eyes.

"Wasn't it the time you drank too much at a party and woke up in a lady's bed before puking on her because of how wasted you were?" Naruto asked.

Naruto was fairly certain than Kiba was trying to kill him with his eyes right now. "Fake brother."

"We never were related." Naruto joked and Kiba almost sent him a pillow from the sofa on the face.

He passed the box to Lee who read the questions with a look of terror at every questions he was reading. "huh... Never have I ever smoked weed."

"Not even funny Lee." Kiba pouted.

Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasuke and Karin took a shot. After that the box went into Sai's and Shikamaru's hands, and they had the decency to ask the most harmless ones.

Which ofcourse changed when Ino finally got the box. "Never have I ever had a wet dream about a friend that wasn't my boy/girlfriend."

Naruto had to think about it for one minute - he didn't really remember his dreams, but he remembers he once awoke a morning with this feeling. Without trying to remember who it was about he drank a shot, which burnt his throat a bit more. He sure started to feel like the heat was taking over his body at this rank.

At his surprise, everyone took a shot. Everyone. Even Sasuke. Naruto couldn't help but stare at him at that moment. Who? Who could Sasuke have a wet dream about? It sounded so unreal. Ofcourse Sasuke already dated in the past, so it wasn't to think about him not having any kind of intercourse. But imagining Sasuke actually have a wet dream about someone was... Disturbing.

His brain was too slow to avoid the picture of a Sasuke, sweating, breathing heavily, up to someone's else body. At this very same moment, his brain remembered the flavor of his kisses and the heat under Naruto's flesh when him and Sasuke kissed half naked the previous week. All those senses mixed up, and this faceless person daring to touch Sasuke's skin became Naruto himself before he could even stop to think about it. For one timeless second, Naruto could feel Sasuke's heavy breathe on his face before he leant to kiss him and pushed him on the bed, to come up to him, to kiss him like never, feeling Sasuke's arms behind his back, leading his as close as skins and fleshes can get, and the heat - oh! the heat! The heat was totally taking them over like they were one. Until the return to reality at the moment Sasuke looked at him in his eyes, and Naruto realized that not only had he been staring, but he just had a fantasy about Sasuke.

Wait.

Hold on.

He just had a fantasy about Sasuke.

About... _Sasuke_?!

Naruto fell from his spot just as the realization hit him, and his skin -he was sure of that- turned into the worst possible shade of red. Did Sasuke see it? Did Sasuke realize it? Oh my god no. No. No. Wait no that shouldn't be the worst thing he should be thinking about. He should be thinking about how _WRONG_ it was to have a fantazy on his best friend. Sasuke wouldn't even look at him if he knew. Oh dear that wasn't the point! Who cares about what Sasuke may feel about it, what about what Naruto felt about it for once?! That he just had the most disturbing likable day dream of all time. Fuck no that was wrong. And hell, no, don't _ever_ use Fuck again to curse about a wet dream. Never _ever_ again.

"N-Naruto, you're alright?" Sakura asked, while Karin was trying to move to expose his face while he was fighting against it.

"Y-yeah, I think the alcohol is just starting to g-get to my brain." he stood hid for a moment, he didn't want to face Sasuke's look again, he didn't want to face anyone's look again. It was the most disturbing thing that happened.

"You should have a brain first for it to get affected." the growling voice of Sasuke came to his ears, and Naruto took some time to realize it was the actual Sasuke, not a voice in his mind, that talked.

Naruto raised his head out of behind Karin's back and looked at Sasuke. The only fact he talked to him made him forget for one minute what just happened. Sasuke looked at him with a worried frown, which surprised Naruto. Sasuke wasn't used to get worried like that. And according to what they've been through this last week, he shouldn't even be looking or talking to him in the first place. And yet he did. Because he was worried about Naruto after Naruto had a fantasy about him.

Ah.

Ahah.

Oh dear god no.

Naruto hid his face again, not caring about anyone looking at him at this point. The alcohol wasn't helping right now. Or maybe, just not helping enough yet.

"Can we just, move on?" Naruto asked, not wanting to get up.

"If you want my point of view" Karin said, "he remembered his wettest dream."

"Shut up Karin!" Naruto growled.

"Seriously?!" Kiba was offended. "We'll need to talk about it young man, how DARE you not tell me something that compromising about you?!"

"Fake brother." Naruto moaned.

"We never were related." Kiba stuck his tongue out and Naruto knew that he will deserve to be punished by a prank in a near future.

Sakura, on the other hand, took the card and helped to focuse the attention on something else. "Never have I ever take a picture of me naked" she read, and some shots had been drunk.

Naruto slightly turned back to his place, feeling his cheeks getting better. But as he raised his drink, he realized that Sasuke was looking at him for a few minutes now. For someone who did everything to avoid him so far, he was looking for far too long. The memories of the daydream still being clear, Naruto decided that it was his turn to avoid Sasuke - right now he just wanted to erase this picture from his head.

"It made me have an idea for one!" Karin said, and she cut Kiba just before he protested. "Com'on you'll see, it'll be funny! Never have I ever ended up totally naked in school!"

"No offence but why would you..." Ino started but then stayed amazed when Naruto and Kiba hit their glasses together before taking a shot. "How the hell?!"

"Karin knows too much about us," Naruto teased, the feeling of dizziness that the alcohol was bringing him erasing how bad he felt.

"Your mom tells this story all the time!" Karin laughed. "She would tell it at your marriage."

"True story," Naruto considered.

"Remind me to never get married." Kiba added.

"Yet I didn't know that!" Sakura was surprised. "What happened?"

"It was when we were, what, 7? 8?" Kiba turned to Naruto.

"Something like that," Naruto laughed.

"Okay, so some asshole told us we wouldn't dare to do that."

"And we just couldn't prove him right"

"Yeah, we all witnessed how Naruto reacts to dare right?" Karin teased before laughing with Kiba.

Almost everyone could have its own story about which dare Naruto would have reacted to, but Naruto knew what Karin was talking about. The light kind of comfort he managed to create so far was disturbed, and he couldn't help but throw a look at Sasuke.

He too, must have known what Karin was talking about. He seemed tensed. He didn't even look at Naruto anymore. So it is really all the kissing that bothered him, Naruto realized. It wasn't just a supposition now, he was sure of it. So it made sense that he reacted the way he did... ish? After all, he provocked Naruto the first time, and the two times, Sasuke actually leant to kiss back. He kissed back. Why would someone that would feel so bad about kissing would kiss back?

He needed another shot. His ideas were turning around in his head and he was starting to have a headache just to think about it. That was the reason he didn't want to think about it in the first place, and here he was. It was almost making him sick.

It was Sasuke's turn to read a card. "Never have I ever cried during a movie in the cinema."

Naruto drank, along with the three girls and Lee. Sasuke looked up the card, like he was surprised to see so much people drinking.

"You are aware those are only movies right?" he said.

"What do you want, Sasuke, some of us have hearts that work." Naruto replied.

It was the alcohol talking. Naruto had the feeling he said it too rudely, even though Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba and Ino started to laugh. But for some reason, Sakura and Karin looked at each other in worry and Naruto could have sweared Sasuke was trying to kill him with his eyes. Considering how bad they were getting along lately, it was probably the least of the thing to say. But Naruto didn't feel guilty. Actually, he didn't even feel like joking. He slightly smirked at Sasuke's reaction and shrugged, actually pretty proud to have brough this reaction in Sasuke. He had no reason to be sorry. It was a damn joke, Sasuke knew it, and even if it wasn't a joke, Sasuke would be dumb to say otherwise, considering how he always closed himself from others. Naruto didn't want to go on that game on who will avoid the other the most. Sakura was right, he should man up and deal with it. Like they always had.  
He would probably never have thought of it this way if it wasn't for the alcohol in his blood.

The more the game went on, the more wasted they were. Lee was the first to loose all controle of himself and screaming that he didn't care about sex as long as he could hear what everyone lived. On the other hand, Sai was casually falling asleep in the sofa, and Shikamaru started to get over dynamic, asking for new statements every two minutes. Ino wasn't joking saying she used to finish anytime she is wasted half naked, as Sakura was trying to force her to keep her t-shirt, while she was falling from her spot every two minutes. At some point, she decided to continue the game laid down on te ground and she refused to move if it wasn't for drinking. Karin was laughing, like, litteraly all the time. She barely managed to stop, and each time she stopped, she started to scream from laugher a few seconds latter. Kiba was definitly the worst though, he lost his shirt and was missing his mouth one on three times when he tried to drink and was blaming Karin for disturbing him by laughing so much. Naruto thought that he handled it pretty well, considering how the others were acting. He was talking louder than usual and sure was laughing much more than he should, and he sure lost his t-shirt, but he was handling it great enough.

The hillarious part tho, was so see Sasuke half wasted. At some point, he was avoiding to drink to things Naruto knew he did - mostly because he forced him to do - just because he was already feeling too drunk. But being called a coward was enough for him to drink equally to everyone, and as he was trying to avoid talking to anyone, only his red cheeks due to the alcohol were a proof that it was affecting him. He looked like a child that got a cold, and he didn't managed to keep his dark stare, sometime he was even throwing dizzy look to his friends as they were suffering from the alcohol, so Naruto couldn't stop laughing watching him being so un-Uchiha.

The downside offered by the alcohol though is that his brain casually remembered what it would feel like to kiss Sasuke, to have him under him. And Naruto barely managed to push himself to stop it each time it happened. It was wrong, and he knew it, but pushing the idea away was harder second by second. Happily enough, they were all enough wasted to allow a lot of others conversations.

"My boobs aren't big enough" Sakura complained, totally wasted at some point. "Hinata used to be more flat than me and she is the one with the biggest boobs in the band. They say it will grow bigger with time but nope."

"It is something to do with the hormones" Ino said. "And we all know hormones are bitches."

"I want to kill them each month." Karin growled. "I had my period during a date last time and I almost died from the pain."

"Can someone explain to me how one can talk about boobs and make it repealing?" Kiba moaned at some point.

"Oh man up!" Karin replied. "Men are cissy when women talk about period!"

"I'd swear I heard Temari right now." Shikamaru growled. "Can we stop talking about boobs?"

"I've never thought I would agree with that" Kiba nodded before taking another card. "Okay which one of you put the question "Never have I ever have sex having my period/with someone having her period", I know it is one of you."

"Do you want us to drink at it if we did or..."

"PLEASE NO" Shikamaru yelled and it woke Sai up. Sai growled and sent a pillow in Shikamaru's face.

"You shut the fuck up I'm trying to sleep over here!"

"You gave up the fight!" Lee moaned. "You gave up on us!"

"I gave up on the alcohol" Sai grounded before turning their back on them to hide his face on the sofa's.

Kiba sighed and took another card. "Never have I ever considering eating one of my friends if it was to survive."

Oddly enough, Kiba and Lee took a shot.

"Remind us to never stay with you two during a time of crisis" Naruto exclaimed. "Oh my god."

"My turn!" Karin took the box and read the questions of her card. She then started to giggle. "Never have I ever kissed on the mouth someone from the same gender than I".

She fucking did it on purpose. Naruto was on his way to send her a death glare when his eyes met Sasuke's. They were probably the only two that will need to take a shot here. And everyone seemed to wait for it, as only Sai and Lee were absent when it happened. Yet they were both frozen, unable to raise their glasses or to stop looking at each other. When did it stop being a fucking game?

"There are two people at this place that aren't drinking when they should." Kiba joked.

"Seriously?" Lee asked, looking at everyone. "Who?"

"Shut up." Sasuke cut coldly. He seemed colder than earlier, yet he didn't stop the eye contact. Naruto didn't even manage to joke about it. He was just feeling unease right now. Everyone was expecting them to drink because of the truth and dare, but neither of Sasuke or Naruto was thinking about this part. The second kiss had been more intense, more special. It hadn't been because of a game. Or not really. This second kiss was special. It hadn't been forced by everyone, they didn't do that to prove something. And this kiss was theirs. Was Sasuke thinking it too...?

Naruto took so long to figure it out. The kisses weren't mistakes. Their behaviors were. Naruto's was.

"I-I"m sorry." Naruto stood up. "I need to take some air."

"Narut-" Sakura started calling out but Naruto was already halfway to the door. He accidentally hit his foot on a fourniture and had trouble to walk because of the pain and the alcohol, but he rushed outside.

The night was cold, but it was exactly what he needed at this point. The cold was biting his bare chest, contrasting with the heat that was pounding inside his body. He just now realized that his heart was beating too couldn't blame the alcohol for everything.

It wasn't the alcohol that pushed him to kiss Sasuke during the truth and dare game. It wasn't the alcohol that made him almost unable to get away. It wasn't the alcohol that made him enjoy it. It wasn't the alcohol that pushed him to kiss him Sasuke to take back his clothes the second time. It wasn't the alcohol that forced him to feel everything he felt the first time. It was him.

Naruto could blame anything - his spirit of competition, his need to take back something - in the end, it was always him who did it. How much did it affect Sasuke? Sasuke had never been like Naruto regarding physical contact. He always hated it. He wouldn't have accepted anyone to kiss him, yet he accepted it. He provocked it. Why did Naruto not see that earlier? Sasuke wouldn't have done that without a good reason. He wouldn't have let it be a game.

And Naruto played with it the second time to get what he wanted. Sasuke kissed him back, damnit. Ofcourse he was mad. Naruto was surprised it wasn't even worst.

"What are you doing, Usuratonkachi?"

Naruto froze right away. His mind could be as dizzy as alcohol could do, he would always recognize this voice. Especially when the owner of this voice was the only one to call him this way. But Naruto didn't want to face him. Not now.

"I said it, I take some air." Naruto smiled, but couldnt bring himself to turn to see Sasuke. "I'll come back soon."

There was a silence, but Naruto could still feel Sasuke's glare on his back.

"You will get a cold." Sasuke finally said.

The voice was getting closer, which alerted Naruto. He turned and realized that Sasuke was a few steps away from him. His cheeks were still red because of the alcohol, and he had a jacket in his hand. Naruto probably imagined it though, but he was sure he saw Sasuke's glare on his chest before he finally raised it to his eyes. Or maybe his look was only down...?

"Eheh, don't worry about me Sasuke!" Naruto decided it was better to smile than to act unease. "I'm going to be great!"

Sasuke looked at him for a moment, silent, before sending Naruto the jacket. The blond took it in air.

"At least cover yourself."

"Eeh Man, don't force your belief on me." Naruto tried to joke, but he still put it on his shoulders - he did feel cold after all.

Sasuke stayed silent for a bit before putting his hands in his pockets. "Is everything always a joke to you?"

Naruto froze again. He looked at those black eyes he tried so hard to avoid until now. Sasuke was still facing him, but he didn't seem in control of the situation, which was pretty rare. He was frowning, and his eyes were full of questions. Naruto didn't know how to answer that.

"What do you..."

"Nevermind." Sasuke cut him coldly.

"Stop playing tough guy." Naruto replied. "Something's bothering you, What is it?"

"Tch." Sasuke looked away. "You're the one who walked away, not me."

Naruto bit his lip and didn't answer. He couldn't say it wasn't true. But on the other hand, what was Sasuke expecting by asking that?

"You avoided me all week and now you're worrying about my well being because I want to go out? What is it about?"

Sasuke tensed and steped back toward the house, without attempting to going back inside. "Why didn't you drink?"

"Why didn't you?" Naruto replied. "Flash news, you must be two for it to happen."

"You did it, each time." Sasuke coldly answered. "It was your idea of a joke, remember. What, now you're ashamed of it?"

"It wasn't a joke!" Naruto responded. "Or at least I didn't mean to! It was a game, remember?"

"I'm talking about last week, idiot!" Sasuke thundered, but then he sounded almost guilty to let the anger speaks for him, as he tried to calm it down. "Was it a game for you too? Kissing people around is an idea of a game for you?"

"Oh com'on, it was not people, it was you!" Naruto corrected. "I wouldn't have done that with anyone but you."

Sasuke seemed confused. "Why's that?"

"I don't know okay." Naruto sighed weakly. "It's just that... I don't know man. I thought we were close enough for it to work out."

"There are people you are close to and people you kiss,Naruto!" Sasuke hissed. "Those are two differents categories for a reason!"

"I screwed up okay!" Naruto exclaimed, but he could hear his voice broke -probably because of the fact he was half drunk. "I just freaking screwed up! I'm sorry, okay?"

"It is not okay!" Sasuke replied, and Naruto could hear his voice getting just as weak as his, as Sasuke was steping closer. "There is a line to not cross, and you did it and.."

"It meant something, didn't it?" Naruto interrupted him. "That's the issue right?"

Sasuke bit his lip and turned his head away. The wind blew a bit, which lead Naruto to cross his arms in order to force the jacket to cover his chest. The cold was biting his skin, yet it wasn't the thing that was hurting that bad. It seemed it was the same for Sasuke. He didn't want to answer, but he sure wasn't feeling right about it.

"Look, Sasuke.." Naruto took a huge breathe. "I wish I hadn't kissed you just so at least we can behave around one another without... Without this awkwardness. I miss you buddy and those fightings, those silence are just... They are killing me."

And so was this silence in which Sasuke tried to close himself. At this point Naruto was just craving for something, anything coming from Sasuke. He didn't even care that he admited that he missed him. He didn't want them to fight over this anymore. Sasuke was his bestfriend, and yeah, who was he kidding, he loved kissing him. Some feelings, some thoughs he had about Sasuke weren't from those you show toward your friends but Naruto didn't want to care about which word to put on Sasuke at that moment. He just knew that he cared ways too much about being with him to let those fights torn them apart. even if it meant they shouldn't have kissed. That they shouldn't have shared one of the best moment they ever had.

"Tch. So now what, we do like nothing happened?" Sasuke finally whispered, still not wanting to face Naruto.

Naruto sighed in relief to at least have Sasuke replying to him. "We'll figure that out. We Always had."

The blond boy walked toward Sasuke in order to take his arm, to force him to look at him. When their eyes met, however, it felt different. It wasn't like they were trying to fill an empty hole at this point. They were trying to reach for each other. Both of them wanted to try it out. Naruto's breathe was caught away as he looked in Sasuke's eyes to have an answer on what to do - on what Sasuke thought about it.

But in the end, it didn't matter, because they kissed.

Who moved his ways first, they will probably never know. Before they could even realize what was going on, their lips met, and Sasuke brought Naruto closer to his body. His heart was racing like it never did before, and Naruto knew this time, it was clear in his head, he didn't want to let it go. Kissing Sasuke sounded natural. The taste seemed to have its place on his lips, the heat of their bodies was warming his heart up. Naruto's hands eventually ended up in Sasuke's hair, while Sasuke's were running on Naruto's back. Closer - they needed to get closer. Running away wasn't an option anymore. Naruto needed Sasuke with him, and he needed him that close to him. There was no other option at this point. When they eventually needed to rip appart in order to breath, Sasuke looked relieved, yet scared. He looked at Naruto with anxiety and somehow, Naruto guessed what he was thinking.

"Was that...?" Sasuke started.

"This was neither a drunk act nor a prank nor another foolish game." Naruto interrupted him, dizzy, before putting his forehead on Sasuke's. "This is real."

Sasuke looked lost for one moment, until a shy, slight smile raised the corner of his lips. He let go of Naruto's hips to take his hands which was still holding the dark haired boy's 's heart was going too fast at this point, he wasn't really sure of what happened, but he knew he didn't want this moment to end. He gave his brightest smile to Sasuke, and stayed just as close as he could. Sasuke was happy. This only statement barely made Naruto cry of joy. If he wasn't totally sure of his feelings yet, he knew he wanted it to happen again.

"Hn... What are we going to do?" Sasuke finally asked, and he looked deadly serious.

Naruto's heart almost stopped at this, then he smiled. "There are people you are close to and people you kiss," Naruto joked and Sasuke's face broke into another smile. "If so the second category seems the more ajusted."

"You stole my damn sentence." Sasuke answered. "Can you even be original?"

"Hey,not my fault, for once you said something smart."

"Look at who's talking."

Naruto laughed, and his heart warmed up at the realisation that they could just talk to each other the same way they always did. Nothing really changed in fact. They just upgrated.

"Let's try it out okay?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded and he put his arms around Naruto, and they stood, hugging in the middle of the night.

They will have to explain it to the others at some point. They will have to figure out clearly what their relationship will be and how they will work it out. But not today. Tomorrow was another day, and they intended to discover it together.

* * *

**Here it was I hope you enjoyed those little stories just as much as I wrote them! If you don't mind leaving a review to give your impressions on the fanfic, I would be glad about it :3 I'm glad we shared this trip together!**

**See you next fanfic!**


End file.
